


Wake Up

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Wake Up

Wake Up

Cullen finished dressing and turned to the large lump left on the bed. It had not moved the enitre time he was getting ready for their morning meeting even though he had not exactly taken pains to be quiet. The only thing hinting that the lump was in fact a person was one delicate foot escaping the nest of blankets and dangling over the edge of the bed. WIth a slight smirk he slowly moved forward and knelt on the floor, he paused for one heartbeat and then two to make sure she was still sound asleep and then he tickled the arch of her foot. The reaction was instantaneous if not exactly what he hoped for as she kicked her foot out with a grumble and just narrowly missed breaking his nose. He could not help but chuckle softly to himself, he loved Sarita dearly but she was an absolute nightmare to wake up in the mornings.  
Trying a different tactic he climbed on to the bed and spent several rather frustrating moments untangling the sheets until a nest of black hair appeared. He brushed some of it aside exposing her ear and he said her name in the tone of voice she once told him made her want to push him to the nearest surface and have her way with him. In response he got another grumble, albeit a more agreeable one this time.  
He stood again and sighed before grabbing the edge of the blankets and pulling them clean off her. She curled up in on herself, hiding her face from the light streaming into their quarters. In her sleep the small black nightgown she had gone to bed in had gotten twisted and pulled up to completely bare her shapely legs. He ran his hand up her calves and whispered her name again and she turned sleepily onto her back. Feeling playful he picked up her leg and kissed her ankle. A grumble again and a slight moan of pleasure. Pressing his luck he peppered her entire calf muscle with quick and ardent kisses. She stretched out, catlike on the bed and he moved up and kissed her inner thigh. This time she moaned louder and shifted and he was greeted by the sight of her glistening wet sex utterly bare to him. They had been sharing quarters for almost a year now and sleeping together for two and the sight still made him feel lightheaded. He found himself swallowing and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.  
He debated with himself about whether or not to continue when he heard her voice, still heavy with sleep but very much awake. "Don't you dare stop now."  
He chuckled and rested his head on her other leg still staring up at what he believed to be one of the best views in all of Thedas. He lowered his voice into that tone once again. "As much as I would love to spend the entire morning kissing every last inch of you my dove I am afraid we have an early morning meeting."  
She propped herself up on her elbows and ran her fingers through the hair he had just finished taming moments before. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.  
"Actually Josephine rescheduled that to this afternoon."  
"Wha...why didn't you tell me? I could have let you sleep in!"  
"Hmm the thought had crossed my mind but then I thought that if you knew you would just give yourself lots of work to do all morning whereas now we have an entire morning with nothing to do..."  
He smirked up at her and pressed a playful bite to her inner thigh. "Oh I can think of a few things to keep us occupied..."  
She let out a startled giggle as he finished the journey he had so teasingly used to wake her up. Just before he pressed a greedy mouth to her sex she managed to gasp out that as much as she hated to be woken in the mornings that this was a most agreeable way for him to do so. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he hummed his agreement.


End file.
